The Crime In Love
by cristina reid
Summary: Derek and Spencer are criminal lovers and on the loose. SLASH! VERY OOC! VIOLENCE! LANGUAGE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! Dont like? Dont read! Dont Review! Did I mention Hotch is a dirty cop who will do anything to get the bad guy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a sneak peak for a story I plan to do. Now, for now its a one shot, but later on, in the future, because I have alot of stories i'm working on.

SNEAK PEAK

They quickly made it into their black van. The clearly smaller one had the gun in his hand, smiling as he watched the man on the sidewalk trembling as he watched them go. Once the van was driving off, the passenger pulled his ski mask off and inhaled deep. His hazel eyes trailed to the driver and he reached out his pale hand and pulled the drivers mask off also.

The driver, Derek Morgan. He inhaled deep and lightly shook his head. "What a rush." He glanced at the passenger, his younger lover Spencer Reid. He grabbed the pale hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing.

The two of them had been doing this for nearly two years and no one had caught them. Running up to unsuspecting people who walk around like they're rich and better than everyone else. The ones who walk around in their fancy suit and ties and carry suitcases.

Spencer leaned foreward and turned Dereks head slightly, bringing their lips together for a quick kiss. "You turn me on, you know that?" Spencer purred.

Derek smiled at his lover. "Yeah?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah." He growled. He hopped off the passenger seat and practically joined Derek in the drivers seat, sitting on the mans lap sideways and kissing his neck and ear.

Derek couldn't help the laugh that escaped. He stopped at a red light. "Ok, Ok. Baby we're going to crash."

Spencer made a sound in Dereks ear that sounded like 'I dont care', and Derek smiled more. He grabbed onto Spencers hand and pulled him back a little.

"Baby, get back in your seat and put you seatbelt on." He ordered.

Spencer bit his bottom lip. "But I want you to fuck me."

Derek scoffed, then chuckled. "And I will. At home. Now, get back in your seat."

Spencer made a sound of protest and pouted but still jumped back into his seat and folded his arms. "The least you could do is talk dirty to me."

Derek broke out in laughter. "You know babe, thats why I like doing this with you. Because everytime we find another useless bastard to rob, you getting hornier."

Spencer bit his bottom lip and stared seductively, and Derek couldnt help it. He needed to satisfy his lover. He reached over and ran his finger on Spencers bottom lip.

"When we get home, i'm going to stick my hard cock deep in your ass. I'm going to pound inside your tight hole until you cant scream. Then i'm going to do it all over again until you are screaming."

Spencer bit down on his bottom lip harder and began rubbing the inside of his thigh. He shut his eyes and moaned.

"You know what i'm going to do next?"

"What?" Spencer growled, and reopened his eyes.

Derek looked at the road, not removing his finger from Spencers lips. He glanced at Spencers lips for a second. "I'm going to open your mouth and stick my big cock in it."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." Spencer purred again.

Derek nodded and smiled. "You do, dont you?"

Spencer nodded. "Just one thing." He had a pleading look in his eye. "Hit me first." He smiled.

Derek smiled. He removed his hand from Spencers lips and held onto the steering wheel with bth hands until he turned a curve. Then without warning, he lashed out his hand and sent a sharp slap across Spencers face.

Spencer gasped loudly as his head was turned. He stood stuned for a very short moment before he smiled wide and turned back to his lover. He licked the corner of his lip where there was a small trail of blood from a tiny cut.

"Hurry up and lets get home." He growled.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I couldnt keep my mind off this story :)

chapter2

The two agents walked into the SUV, each holding a cup of coffee. The older jumped into the passenger seat while the younger jumped into the drivers seat. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Rossi, this is hopeless. We're never going to find these bastards." The younger agent sighed and took a sip of his coffee, then licked his bottom lip for the light sugar taste that lingered there.

Rossi turned to the Hotch. "We're not getting anywhere because of those morons." He raised his index finger. "If they would just listen once and send out an undercover into Sunset Ridge, (A/N, I made this up as a small town in Quantico, I would know for a fact that since I made it up, it doesnt exsist ), we'd probaly have these guys in cuffs and they'd be on their way to a jail cell already." The older man took a sip of his own coffee and made a face. The bitter taste obvisouly making him gag.

Rossi opened the car window and dumped the disgusting coffee out of the window. "And i'm telling 'you' Aaron, whoever these people are, know what they're doing. They were probaly doing this for years before the first victim who actually decided to report it."

Hotch nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath as he grabbed a pile of papers that sat on the window. "So lets see." He began to read. "Both Unsubs wore ski masks. One was fit looking and tall while the other was thin and carried a gun." He took a deep breath. "Where does that leave us?"

Rossi took a deep breath himself and his lips lined. "A man and a woman." He suggested.

Hotch nodded. "That would make sense... if one of the victims clearly stated, he was sure they were both men."

"He could've been wrong." Rossi tried. "These people had guns-"

"The thin one held the gun." Hotch corrected.

Rossi continued. "The victim could have thought it was a man." He raised a paper in his own hand. "It says right here, that another victim was sure the big one had called the thin "babe"."

Hotch stared out of the window for a moment before his brows narrowed, he turned to Rossi. "Do you think Sunset Ridge has homosexuals living within its walls?"

Rossi stared. "Homosexuals are all over the place."

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "My point made."

Just then, Hotchs cell rang. "Yeah, Prentiss?" He sighed annoyed. "We'll be right there."

Rossi had already began buckling his seatbelt. "Another one?"

Hotch nodded and started the car.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was running quicker than Spencer but still held onto his lovers hand. They ran for about a block before Derek pulled Spencer into an alley, and pulled both of their masks off. He pushed Spencer against the wall, both laughing breathlessly.

Spencers chest rose and fell as he felt Derek smash their chests together. He smiled at seeing Derek so close as the man looked around the alleys corner to make sure they werent followed. It made Spencers cock twitch and his stomach fill with butterflies. He brought his hand to Dereks neck and pulled him close, then flicking out his tounge and sliding it up the dark smooth neck and to Dereks mouth.

Derek twitched and looked down at Spencer. "Not now, baby."

Spencer smiled. "I know. I did it to hold me off."

Derek chuckled. He grabbed Spencers hand and pulled him down the alley. They both began to walk slow as they still needed to catch their breath as they began pulling off the dark layer of clothing they wore. Each had on a pair of navy blue jeans. Derek a red shirt, Spencer a white. They tossed the clothes into a trash can and Spencer stuck the small gun Derek made him carry back in a small hoster around his ankle.

When he leaned back up, Spencer shook his hair out of his face to find Derek staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

Derek smiled. "You know you're sexy, right?"

Spencer lighty chuckled and grabbed onto Dereks hand. "Of course I do." He slapped the wallet they just stole into Dereks chest.

Derek grabbed onto the wallet and still smiled as they continued walking. "I'm serious Spencer." Derek stuck the wallet in his pocket and took a deep breath as he stared down at the alleys floor. "And I wanna marry you."

Spencer froze. Derek tried to continue his walk, but was stopped when he found Spencers hand pulling him back.

"You what?"

Derek gulped and nodded. "Marry me, Spencer."

Spencer stared for a moment longer before he smiled playfully. "Arent you suppose to ask, not demand?"

Derek stared. His dark brown eyes eating away the hazel of Spencers. He shook his head. "No." He said low, then spoke louder. "I love you, and I order you Spencer, to marry me." His face was serious.

Spencer stared back for a short moment. Those damn butterflies never left him alone when he stared into Dereks dark eyes. Spencer reached out his pale hand to the dark skinned mans face. He nodded. "Ok."

Derek binked then smiled. "Ok?"

Spencer smiled and nodded more. "You have complete control over me and I love it. I wont say no." His eyes began to water, so he blinked. When that didnt work... "Shit." He removed his hand from Dereks face and brought his hand to his eyes to dry the tears that began to fall. "Fuck!"

Derek laughed. He brought his arm around Spencers shoulders, kissed his cheek and pulled him to began walking once more. "I told you Spencer, I know you have a weak side. No need to hide it. Even if you did, it wouldnt be any use. I see your weak side everytime we have sex."

Spencer laughed and playfully pushed Derek.

Review Pleeeeeease :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer jumped when Derek wrapped his arms around his slim body from behind.

"Who might you be?" The man asked playfully. "You're the most beautiful angel i've ever seen."

Spencer tilted his head back towards Derek. "Reaaally?" He asked back, just as playfully. "Well sorry. But i'm married." He held out his finger that held the brand new wedding band.

"Hm, does he know about us?"

Spencer smiled. He quickly turned to face Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck. "If he does, then I wouldnt ant to be around by the time he comes back, if I were you."

Derek nodded. "You're not me." He smirked. "And I plan on staying and fighting for what I know should be mine."

Spencer leaned closer. "Yeah?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Derek whispered back.

Their lips met in s soft kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms tighter around his new husband and mewled then moaned into the kiss. Thats when their kiss became heated. That moan, Derek wanted to hear it again. He ran his tounge over Spencers bottom lip then forced it into the warm sweet mouth. Their chests were brought together and Derek wrapped his own arms around Spencers waist, pulling him closer until Spencer pulled away and gasped as Derek pushed his leg to gently rub Spencers cock that lay hard inside pants.

Derek breathed a small laugh. "I knew it."

Spencer laughed. He took a couple of more breaths before he spoke. "Did you pay the minister?"

Derek nodded. "If you wanna call him that." He laughed. "So, where should we go for the honey moon party?"

Spencer smiled.

XOXOXOXO

They sat at the bar stools sipping beer, the music bounced through the large speakers. "You sure know how to pick em!" Derek yelled over the speakers.

Spencer smiled as he chewed on some M&Ms that came from a bowl in front of them. "I plan on having you take advantage of me once i'm drunk." He said back.

Derek wiggled his brows twice. "I think i'll take you up on that offer." He took a sip of his beer.

Spencer grabbed his beer and took a long gulped.

Derek raised and eyebrow. "Drunk?"

Spencer smiled wide. "Not yet." Just then, the song on the speakers changed. Spencer jumped from his seat. He grabbed onto Dereks hand. "Lets go."

Derek followed his husband onto the dance floor.

Derek twirled Spencer in a circle and when Spencer was facing him again, Derek pulled their bodies close together. They began swaying their bodies at the same time to the music.

*Theres times when I want something more, someone more like me*  
*Theres times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete*  
*But you see the colors in me like on one else, and behind your dark glasses you're...*  
*You're something else*

*You're really lovely, underneathe it all*  
*You want to love, me underneathe it all*  
*I'm really lucky underneathe it all*  
*You're really lovely*

Spencer and Derek rubbed against each other to the music. Spencer basically trying to hump Derek through their clothes. Spencer turned around and rubbed his ass to Dereks pants and the man groaned as loud as he could, seeing as no one could hear him through the loud music.

He grabbed Spencers hips as Spencer brought his head back onto Dereks shoulder, and Derek began attacking Spencers neck, making Spencer shut his eyes.. Derek held a firm grip as he and Spencer grinded against each other.

They got nothing but strange looks from the very surpised crowed around them. Spencer opened his eyes and stared straight at a man probaly around his thirties who looked disgusted at the two men dirty dancing on the floor.

Spencer licked his top lip and smiled as he seemed to get what he wanted out of it when the man turned his face looking VERY uncomfortable.

Derek roughly turned Spencer around, a dark look in his eye. "What did I tell you about that? You flirt with me and me only."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I guess i've been bad." He leaned foward and brought his lips to Dereks. Their kiss didnt even start slow. They devoured each others mouths and tounges.

XOXOXOXO

After their hot dance session, Spencer had gone into the bathroom and Derek stood waiting at the bar stool. Derek turned in the stool to watch Spencer. God, he loved to watch that ass move.

Derek smiled as he thought about how hard he was going to fuck Spencer once they got home. His smile quickly faded when he saw the man Spencer flirted with earlier following into the washroom.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer turned around at the sound of the door opening. He lightly laughed as he reconized the man from earlier standing there with crossed arms. Spencer zipped up his pants and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

The man chuckled. "I find it odd how someone as filthly as you washes their hands."

Spencer chuckled and shook his head. "Enjoyed, did you." He stated.

"Dont flatter yourself. I dont go for fags."

Spencer shut the water off when he was done and grabbed a paper towel. He turned around as he dried his hands. "Then why are you in here with me?" He chuckled. "Sooner or later you're going to have to admit you want a big cock up your ass."

The man growled and just as he launched at Spencer, his shirt was grabbed from behind and he was flung towards the dirty bathroom wall. Spencer smiled at Derek.

"Is he bothering babe?"

Spencer walked up to Derek and brought his hands and head on the broad chest. Spencer stared at the man as he rubbed his hands up and down Dereks chest. "He was just flirting." Spencer smirked.

The man shook his head. "I was not flirting with you." The man eyes trailed to Dereks dark. "I think it's disgusting, what you're doing. Fucking fags-" The man jumped when all of a sudden Derek pulled a small gun out at him.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. Babe, go lock the door."

The man watched as Spencer walked over to the washroom door and locked it. The mans eyes trailed back to the big black guy. "D-dont rape me."

Derek began to laugh. "You wish. No, you're going to sit there like a good boy and watch as I pleasure my husband." Derek lay the gun on the sink and lifted Spencer up until he was sitting on the counter. Derek pulled Spencers pants down in one swift motion.

Spencer bit his bottom lip and watched as watched Derek lean down and grabbed his cock in his mouth. Then he opened his mouth and moaned loudly when he felt Dereks finger enter him.

He felt Dereks hot tounge swipe over the slit of his cock. The slurping sounds Derek made, made Spencer moaned louder and shut his eyes. He brought his hands to the bald head and began rubbing, Spencer reopened his eyes and stared at the man who was staring back. Spencer smirked. He knew the mn wouldnt be able to keep his eyes of the sceen at hand.

"Ah, ah!" Spencer moaned as Dereks fingers quickend inside of him. Spencer bit his bottom lip again as he came in Dereks mouth. Derek hummed as he lapped up the rest of the cum in his mouth, then leaned up. Spencer leaned forward for a kiss, but Derek stopped him. The darker man walked over causally to the man on the floor then spit what he had in his mouth at the mans face.

The man stood frozen on the floor as the cum slid down his face and towards his mouth. He stared back up at the big black man again when he spoke.

"Now you know how much humilation us FAGS get." Derek turned around just as Spencer pulled his pants up. Derek grabbed Spencer around the waist and the two left the washroom, leaving the man puking on the floor.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING WARNING! HEAT OVERLOAD!

chapter4

Spencer giggled as Derek tried unlocking their house door. But when the door finally opened, it was Spencer who almost crashed to the floor, still giggling.

Derek laughed as he held his husband up. "Babe, you are so drunk."

Spencer only laughed and rubbed his hands down to Dereks pants then rubbed the big hard cock through his jeans. He bit his bottom lip then inhaled. "Mm. I like what I feel."

Derek laughed.

Spencer ran his hands around Dereks body and rubbed the mans ass through his pants. He pulled the man closer until their chests were togther. "Fuck me."

And thats how they found themselves in the most heated and sloppy kiss inside of their bedroom. Their tounges actually out of their mouths rubbing and rolling against each other in a french kiss, as Spencer unbottoned Dereks pants. The mans pants quickly slid down his legs and to the floor. (Spencers were already off before they made it into the bedroom).

Spencer quickly got to his knees and sucked Dereks cock into his mouth. Derek moaned at the hot tounge swirling around his penis. He reached out and grabbed Spencers hair in his hands, pulling as he began to thrust into the mouth.

"Thats it baby. Mm."

Spencer mewed around the cock in his mouth, and it got Derek going. He thrust harder into the hot mouth. "I'm going cum!"

Spencer quickly pulled away with a loud pop. "Not until you're inside of me."

Derek grabbed the thin arm and pulled Spencer to his feet. He brought their lips back together in another heated kiss. He felt like he wanted to eat Spencer alive. With his beautiful milky soft skin and his huge hazel eyes. The chestnut curly hair Derek loved to grab onto. The hair he WAS grabbing onto, holding Spencer in place as he ravished his sweet tounge with his mouth.

He began walking forwards, making Spencer walk back and before they knew it, they were both on the bed. Derek pulled his lips away and stared down at Spencer.

Spencer stared back up, breathing heavily.

Derek gulped deep and gave a small smile. He brought his hand up and gently brushed Spencers hair back with his fingers. "I love you, Spencer." He shook his head. "Sometimes I dont think you realize how much, and I want you to."

Spencer smiled.

"I want you to realize that I would die for you. I would... kill for you. I wont stand for anyone trying to hurt you."

"Derek." Spencer whispered. He brought his own paler hand to the darker one on his face and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and brought Dereks hand to his lips, then reopened his eyes. "I love you too."

Derek smiled. He slowly brought their lips back together, this time in a much slower kiss. He gently pulled his hand away from Spencers and slid his hand down the slim body, until he had a grip on Spencers leg. Derek pulled the leg above his waist. Then he reached out blindly on top of the small lamp table and grabbed onto the small tube that lay there.

Derek clicked the tube open then brought it down, between him and Spencer. Derek traced Spencers entrance with his finger before squeezing some of the lube onto Spencers hole.

He quickly threw the tube to the side, then grabbed his cock and lined it with Spencers entrance.

Spencer pulled his lips away and gasped when he felt his entrance being filled by Dereks cock. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and smiled. Spencer bit his bottom lip and pulled Derek closer to him, then wrapped his legs around Dereks waist trying to burry the man more inside him.

So Derek took his hint and began his slow pace.

Spencer moaned and dug his nails into the dark skinned, muscled filled back. He opened his mouth again and inhaled. "Harder."

And Derek complied. He quickend his pace making them long hard thrusts.

Spencer leaned his head back and Derek began to attack the exposed neck, biting and licking. Spencer linked his feet together behind Derek. His loves cock was huge and burried inside him, but if he could have it, he would have two Dereks and have them both inside him at the same time.

"H-harder. Yes."

Dereks thrusts became short and hard.

Now Spencer was moaning loudly and meeting Dereks delicious thrusts. His loves balls could be heard slapping his backside and it got Spencer "horny high".

He breathed heavily as he felt Derek quicken his pace more, grunting loudly.

Derek hissed loud. "Yessss. Fuck!" He swore loud when he felt Spencer cum in between them, and he tightend around Dereks cock. Two more thrusts and Derek was cumming like he'd never did before.

His cock pulsed inside and he gave a few more thrusts, marking way deep inside Spencer. He groaned loudly and pulled his spent cock out of the ass.  
He lay beside Spencer, who was breathing heavliy with his eyes shut.

Derek reached over and pulled Spencer until he was laying on top of Derek. The dark skinned man brought his fingers to Spencers hair and began to comb his fingers through his hair once again.

Spencer made a small sound and Derek smiled as he stared down at Spencer.

What more could he ask for? He had Spencer the love of his life, and they didnt make a perfect living but Derek wouldnt want to do what he does with anyone else.

Yup, Derek loved life. They werent exactly living like the rich and the famous, but Derek loved life.

Now if only he could give Spencer more.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Spencer woke and stretched his hand to the other side of the queen bed to find the bed empty. He opened his eyes and slowy leaned up on his elbow. Spencer reached over and grabbed the small red construction paper in the shape of a heart.

He smiled. "Go into the kitchen." He read the gittered gold words.

Spencer smiled as he got off the bed. He reached out to grab his boxers, but thought, what the hell. He held the thin bedsheet as he walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the stairs and passed the living room, straight into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw breakfast on the table. Pancakes with strawberries and eggs, a glass of milk.

Spencer walked up to the table and picked up another red heart with the same gold glitter for letters. "Time for breakfast." He read. Spencer still smiled as he put the red paper back down.

Spencer reached out to grab a strawberry, but gasped instead when a strong hand grabbed him and slammed him against the fridge. He exhaled a breath and smiled when a big yet gentle hand wrapped around his throat.

"It's our first morning married. I thought we could have a decent breakfast." The deep voice whispered.

"Yeah?" Spencer breathed and smiled bigger.

Derek nodded once, then brought his hand up and bit the strawberry Spencer had been reaching for. The man leaned forward and brought the small piece of the strawberry that was sticking out of his mouth to Spencers mouth.

Spencer excepted the strawberry with a gratefull hum.

Derek pulled his lips back, his hand still at his husbands neck as he chewed the piece he bit off. Spencer chewed the piece he was given and smiled. "What else is for breakfast?" He growled.

Derek didnt answer, he just smiled as he reached onto the table behind him. He brought the item forward and clipped it open. He tilted the bottle of syrup over Spencers chest and squeezed.

Spencer breathed with his mouth open, his smile still in place as Derek leaned back towards the table and grabbed the whipped cream. The man turned back to Spencer and squeezed the whipped cream over the maple syrup then leaned over and began to lap up the sweet mixture off of Spencers chest with his tounge.

He rolled his tounge up towards Spencers mouth and brought the whipped cream bottle in the middle of them. Derek brought the whipped cream bottle up to his loves mouth.

Spencer opened his mouth knowningly.

Derek squeezed the whipped cream into Spencers mouth, none stop until the whipped cream was pouring out of Spencers mouth. The darker man stared with a hungry look before plunging his tounge into Spencers mouth. His hands trailing down Spencers waist.

Spencer moaned into the kiss before he ended up laughing when Derek reached up and squirt some of the whipped cream on his head. Spencer pulled away and ran over to the table. He grabbed the syrup and pointed it and Derek.

"I know how to use this." He joked.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "So do I." In a flash he grabbed the syrup and squirt the syrup and whipped at Spencer.

XOXOXOXO

"I hate this part of town." Rossi complained as he and Hotch walked around Sunset Ridge.

Hotch took a deep breath and stopped to look around. "Where should we start?" He lips curled up in disgust as he stared into the most disgusting alley he'd ever seen.

Rossi turned towards a few houses where he heard a commotion. "Over there."

XOXOXOXO

The two agents walked over to a man and woman that were banging on a house door. "Would you stop that shit!" The man was yelling.  
"Escuse me." Hotch called.

The man turned to the agent who was holding out an id and badge.

"Oh, good someone with some common sense. Will you cops please tell those morons to cut with the noise?"

Rossi raised an eyebrow. He too could hear the yelling and jumping. He watched as Hotch walked towards the door and banged on it.

"What the FUCK!" A young pale man answered the door covered in... whatever the hell it was.

"Sorry to bother you. " Hotch said as he pulled out his badge. "We just have some complaints about-"

"Whos at the door? Is it those bastards again? Tell them to go to he-." A dark man covered in the samme ting as the thin kid pulled the door away from the pale, who gestered with his hand.

"FBI, Derek. Aparently the neighbors called the cops." The skinny kid said. "We're more popular than e thought." He said sarcastically.

"What the hell were you assholes doing in there?"

"Hey, ASSHOLE," Derek spat back. "What we do is none of you business. So why dont you take your whore of a wife and get the fuck off our property?"

The man took a huge step forward. "What the fuck did you just say!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rossi yelled, stepping in between the men. "You go home." He told the man and woman, who scoffed and turned, then walked straight into the house next door.

Rossi turned to he two men, who were standing with their brows narrowed.

"Sorry for t-"

"Sure you are." Derek snapped.

Both agents stared as the dark man continued.

"If you guys arent messing with us because of where we live, it's because you're somehow homophobic, just like those bastards." He gestered with his head towards next door.

Hotch tilted his head.

"If not that, you're going after Derek because he's black." The pale kid spoke up. "You guys probaly came because we made our love final."

The agents turned towards the young man who had his arms folded and saw the shine on his finger.

Rossi's mouth turned to an 'oh'. "You guys are married." He stated.

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, no one knows we're the only FAGS in this small part of town." It was sarcastic.

Hotchs brows lightly narrowed. "Are you sure about that?"

Derek took a big step towards the man, but Spencer held out a hand to him. "Baby, dont do this. Forget about them."

Derek took a deep breath and gestered to the agents, but one look at Spencers face and Derek contained himself. He slowly ran his hand down his loves cheek and nodded. He grabbed the door from Spencers hand and slammed it shut without another word to the agents.

Hotch turned to Rossi. "Do you really think they're the only ones?"

Rossi shook his head confused.

Review Please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

The second Derek closed the door on the agents face, he smirked at Spencer. "Where were we?"

Spencer smiled and slid the robe off his body to reveal his naked sticky body.

"Ah, right." Derek grabbed Spencers arm and slammed him into the wall, face first, but not hard enough to damage the beautiful face. Derek slipped out of his own robe to show he too was naked underneathe. His still hard cock pointing straight at Spencers ass to show it knew what was to come.

A hot place to burry itself.

And Derek obeyed his cock. He placed himeself just outside Spencers entrance, so his cock was teasing his loves hole. Derek placed a hand at Spencers neck and pulled him until his back was to Dereks chest. "Tell me what you want." Derek growled.

Spencer was out of it. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavy through his nose. Dereks rough actions turned him on to the point where he always lost his mind during their passion.

Derek chuckled at this. He slid his hands down to Spencer hips and slowly pulled him back while he pushed forward. Spencers mouth fell open. "Oh yeah." He breathed low. He could feel Dereks hot dick stretching him open. Spencer gulped dryly as he waited for his husband.

But when Derek seemed to take forever, Spencer slammed himself back onto Derek.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed. His mouth was open. "What the hell?" He was breathing heavy now. He stared down at his cock palsing. "Why'd you do that?"

Spencer smiled as he glanced back at Derek. "You took too long."

Derek stared back up at Spencer. "You made me cum."

Spencer laughed.

"Its not funny babe. I wasnt ready."

Spencer brought his fingers to his lips and tried to hold back his laugh. But the laugh still broke through.

Derek nodded. "We'll just see whos laughing in the end." With that, he started a fast pace, hardening himself once more, and hitting Spencers sweet spot at the same time.

Spencers hands were flat against the wall, his body moving in rythm with his lovers thrusts. "Yeah, Derek harder. Harder. Harder! Ah yeah!"

Dereks hands were everywhere. "You like that babe? You like my big dick touching you inside. Massaging you, wetting you."

"Yes." Spencer moaned. "Wet me inside. Use your hot cum and show me i'm yours."

Derek flicked out his tounge over Spencers ear. "How deep do you want it?" He growled in Spencers ear.

Spencer grabbed Dereks hand and brought it to his own cock. "Touch me. Touch me, please."

The darker man obeyed. He grabbed Spencers hard cock and began stroking in time with his fast and hard thrusts. "I'm coming baby. Shit! Here it comes. Here it c- Ah fuck!" Derek screamed near Spencers ear. But Spencer didnt hear, he was screaming out his own pleasure into Dereks right hand.

Both their left hands' fingers were linked together against the wall.

When Spencer finished coming, Derek rubbed the cum from his hand over Spencers stomach and chest. Mixing it with the maple syrup and whipped cream, making his pale body even more sticky.

Derek pulled out of his lover. "Lets continue this in the shower." He sent a sharpo slap to Spencers ass.

Spencer smiled, still breathing heavy. "Hell yeah."

XOXOXOXO

Rossi and Hotch walked into the police station, where agent Prentiss, a beautiful brunet walked up to them.

"Did you get anything from the victim?" Rossi asked.

Prentiss shook her head. "He's seen the same as the other victims. Two suspects. One well built, the other was thin. The thin one held the gun, well the more built one did the mugging. Both suspects wore masks and dark clothing."

Hotch nodded.

"But we did find one thing out of place." Prentiss said.

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss licked her bottom lip, then pulled out photos of the victims. She walked over to a table and lay the four photos down. "It may or may not be too soon to realize. But these victims have something in common." She pointed to one. "Shawn Jackson, he's a lawer." Then she pointed to another. "Mike Clerk, he's a contractor who designs buildings." She pointed to the third. "John Sanders, he works off camera for channel 6 news."  
Prentiss gulped and took a deep breath.

Rossi stared at the photos. "So whats out of place?"

The woman lifted a finger. "I was getting there." She pointed to the last picture. "Our last victim, Angel Bare. He doesnt have a job." She smiled. "BUT, the day he was robbed he was wearing a suit and tie just like the others. He'd come from a funeral."

Hotch nodded and blinked. He stared at one photo after another. Then it hit. "The victims are important people. They have money, except the last victim, who just looked like he had money." He looked up at Prentiss. "The unsubs are going after people who have money."

The woman smiled and nodded.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Spencer woke up the next morning to an empty bed, once more, and another red heart with golden glittery words. But no talk about breakfast this time.

"Love you." Spencer read, then smiled. "I love you." He repeated, even though Derek wasnt near him to hear. "But where'd you go?" He sighed then rolled off the bed and went straight into the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth, Spencer walked out towards the kitchen and began making some breakfast.

After breakfast, Spencer had cleaned up a little of the mess that he and his husband had made the night before. It was around lunch time when the door bell rang that Spencer had paused to take his break.

He went over to the door and opened it. He rolled his eyes and tried to shut the door on the FBI agents face.

But Hotch put his foot in the way, along with his hand. "Mr. Reid, I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

Spencers eyes darkend. "Dont call me that. It's Mr. Morgan."

Hotch noted this. Spencer didnt like being called by his original name. "Please Mr. Morgan-"

Then Spencers brows narrowed as he realized something. "How the hell would you even know my fathers name? You met us the day after I married Derek, when my name was Morgan already."

Hotch blinked. "I'm an FBI agent. It's my job."

"It's your JOB to snoop in on innocent families?" Spencer growled.

Hotch stood silent.

Spencer shook a bit of curly hair out of his face. "Leave us alone." He snarled, then tried closing the door again. But Hotchs foot stood where it was, blocking the door from shutting.

"This might affect you and your husband." Hotch said.

Spencer exhaled loudly. Then spoke in a calm almost sad voice. "Everything effects us. I thought we pointed this out to you already." This time Spencer opened the door wide and walked out of the house. He pulled the rope off of his robe.

Hotch held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. What are y-" He stopped when he saw Spencer was wearing boxers, but thats not what caught his attention. Spencers stomach was showing and Hotchs brows narrowed. "What happened to you?"

Spencer spoke again, his eyes just as dark as before. "This is what happens when you tell your father you're in love with another boy."

Hotchs eyes trailed up Spencers pale chest. "Your father did that to you?"

Spencer stared for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "He threw my out of the house at 15 years old, when I told him I liked boys. I had no where to go and I was raped that very night for being out on the streets at 3am. I saw his face and... the man decided he didnt want me telling. He tried to kill me by stabbing me then running me over me with his van." Spencer stared down at his stomach and ran a finger across the stab mark right over his belly button.

"The son of a bitch is lucky I didnt know Derek back than."

Hotchs brows lightly narrowed. He cleared his throat. "What do you think your husband would do?"

Spencers blinked and stared up with his eyes still dark. He slowly walked towards the Hotch. "What would you do if I were your lover?" Spencer reached out his finger and ran it across the agents cheek. His mouth an inch away. "Hm? Would you let some FUCKER mess with me? Have his way with me?"

Spencer gently ran his hands across the agents chest.

Hotch stood with his mouth slightly open. Spencer was so close, an inch away and the agent could see the huge hazel eyes way clearer now, and Spencer smelled wonderful. Like light mint and strawberries.

Wait, why would this beautiful man smell like fruit? Why doesnt he smell like after shave or... wait, did Hotch just refer to this man as beautiful?

The agent gulped deep. He was finally brought from his thoughts when he felt a hand unzipping pants and gentle lips on his. Hotch gave a low growl, before grabbing the thin wrists then bringing them back into view.

His blinked in confusion when he saw Spencer smile wide and licked his bottom lip. "You're strong Agent Hotchner." He purred. "Whens the last time you had good, rough sex?"

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat. "Maybe i'll come back when your husbands here." He said low.

Spencer still smiled wide. "Whats the matter? Arent I enough? Am I not good enough for you?"

Hotch gulped again. "I'll come back later." His whispered, then turned to walk down the stairs.

"You do that agent Hotchner." Spencers smile faded and he glared at the agents back. With his black suit and black hair, white skin, dark eyes. Spencer felt like his brain was going to burst. His breathing pickied up and Spencer could feel his heart beat faster. He looked around his neighborhood to see it was completely empty. Of course it was empty, everybody was at work.

His eyes trailed down to the thick wood he always used when the bastard neighbors complained about him and Derek. Spencer slowly bent down and picked up the wood.

Hotchs phone rang as he was walking down the stairs. He pulled it out on the second step and saw it was Rossi. His partner probaly wanted to know where he was and to remind Hotch that their break was over.

Hotch had his finger just over the answer button when the sharp pain came on the back of his head. He felt his body about to fall forward but he held onto the banister.

Spencer growled when he hard hit didnt knock the agent out. He quickly ran in front of him and swung the wood again. This time across Hotchs face.

Spencer smiled extra wide when the agent fell backwards and was unmoving. He walked over and stood staring down at the agent. "Time to pay."

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Im actuall working on all my stories at the same time, not leaving any out, I have at least half a page written for each, please give me a little more time =D

chapter8

Hotch woke to feel a soft hand touching his face. The man hissed and opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly when the light blinded him. He hissed again when the soft hand touch a bump on his forehead.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes again and realized he was looking at the face of an angel. "Spencer..." He groaned. "W-why did-" He pulled at his wrists that were cuffed with his own hand cuffs.

"Sh, sh. Its your fault I had to hit you two times. You should have gotten knocked out on the first hit. They always usally do."

"Always?" Hotch rasped. "W-what is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, Mr. Hotchner dont play stupid. You are much too handsome for that."

Hotch stared at the huge hazel orbs that could easily be mistaken for shiny marbles. "How long have you and your husband been doing this?"

"Doing what?" Spencer asked low.

"Killing people? Kidnapping?"

"You got it all wrong Mr. Hotchner. We've never killed. We've never kidnapped."

Hotch noted that this was the second time Spencer didnt use his title "agent". "What do you call this then? I'm a federal agent, and you kidnapped me."

Spencer stopped fixing the mans face where there was a big cut from the wood he used to knock the man out. "It's not considered kidnapping if the person wanted to come inside. And you Mr. Hotchner... wanted to come in." He sung the last words as his fingers crawled up the agents chest.

Hotch frowned. He stared down at his chest, then back at Spencer. "You took off my shirt?"

Spencer only smiled as his finger traced the agents well toned chest. "Hm." Was the only response Hotch got.

Hotch felt his stomach turn. How could such a beautiful young man be so twisted and sexual? Well, sexual, Hotch could understand. The young man had a drama filled childhood. Being raped at 15, with no one to turn to would make anyone be that way. But why was Spencer so violent? Then again being raped can turn anyone violent too.

Hotch shook his head. Why was he making up excuses for Spencer? He didnt know this young man!

The agent was caught off from his thoughts by a yell.

"Spencer! Spence, where are you!"

Spencer was brought from his own dirty thoughts about the agents body. He smiled wide and bounced off the bed and out of the bedroom.

One thought passed through Hotchs mind, these unsubs must have something in common that has them so addicted to each other.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was surprised when spencer ran out of the bedroom way too happy then into Dereks arms. Spencer brought his lips to Dereks and hungrily sucked them. He pulled away with a loud wet pop.

"What is that for?" Derek asked with a wide smile.

Spencer stood smiling. "I have a surprise for you. In the bedroom." Spencer turned back around and walked towards the room.

Derek groaned in his throat then followed his gittery lover towards the room. Once inside the room, Derek froze where he stood. Spencer was standing over the bed, holding onto the hair of a man, who didnt even seem to be scared.

But thats not what caught Dereks attention, this man wasnt just any man. Derek turned his gaze towards Spencer who still had a huge smile.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked happily.

Derek slowly walked up to the bed, he could see the agents breathing pick up.

"Mr. Morgan-"

Derek raised a finger. "Shut up." His voice was dangerously low. The dark man turned to Spencer.

Hotch watched as the two lovers stared at each other for a few long seconds, before it happened. Hotch gasped loudly and blinked when Derek sent a sharp slap across Spencers face. The sound ecoed around the room.

Spencer had fallen on the bed next to Hotch and the man had a perfect view of Spencers shocked face. But Hotch blinked in confusion when a wide smile suddenly crossed Spencers face. "Yeah." Spencer breathed. He wiped at the corner of his mouth where he had bit into his lip. Spencer then turned to Derek, who grabbed Spencer by the hair and lifted him off the bed.

Hotch watched as Derek pulled Spencer extra close to his body, the faces an inch apart.

"What is he doing on our bed?" Derek growled.

Spencer still had the crazy sick smile on his face. "Jealous?" He breathed.

Derek didnt answer. "Did he touch you? Am I going to have to kill him?"

Hotchs cock gave a twitched when Derek flicked his tounge out and touch Spencers bottom lip. The agent had to bite the inside of his cheek when Spencer brought out his own tounge and flicked it over Dereks. Derek let go of Spencers hair and his hand trailed down to Spencers neck, grabbing it in a firm grip then attacking the full pink lips.

The man bit on Spencers lip as he pulled away. "You know who you belong to." Derek growled then quickly brought his teeth to Spencer neck and bit down hard.

Spencers eyes shut and his mouth open in a pleasure filled gasp. "Oh, yeah."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Spencer?"

"Fuck me." Spencer breathed.

Hotch stared at the sceen before him unable to remove his eyes. Spencer all weak and Derek all strong. Hotch had to close his legs together to hide his own growing erection when he thought about being postioned between the two.

The agent shook his head. WHAT!

Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Hotch didnt know how long Spencer and Derek were laying on the floor having sex, he was surprised they could go so long. By the time they were done the sky had gotten dark.

Derek laid his lips on Spencers. Their breathing finally slowing down.

Hotch tried to hide the fact that he, himself had came inside his pants just for watching the two, hearing Spencers very loud cries of passion and Dereks moans of pleasure.

Hotch turned his gaze to the ceiling above the bed, pretending he hadnt been paying attention when a completely naked Derek got to his feet. His face and head sweaty. His breathing extra heavy, and although Hotch was looking straight at the man he could see from the corner of his eye Derek large cock hanging proudly and spent. The man was looking down at Spencer on the floor where Hotch could not see.

Derek turned to the agent with a smile. "Little doll's asleep."

Hotchs eyes trailed to the dark man.

Derek licked his bottom lip and slowly walked closer to the bed. "Looks like you had a little accident." He gestered to the agents wet pants with his head then chuckled a little before his smile slowly faded as he spoke. "Your kind is so perfect after all." He said low.

Hotchs brows narrowed at the comment.

Derek continued. "Just know, if you lay on hand on my baby, I can easily grab a knife and stab you until my arm gets tired."

"You sound like you've done it before." Hotch stated.

Derek shook his head and chuckled again. "No, I havent. But know one thing," Derek pointed a finger at Hotch, his face suddenly dark and serious. "Your kind, the kind that dress up and go to work at 9am and back to your perfect home at 5 in the afternoon to your perfect lives and wait on the young and innocent that need someone to look after them, the innocent like Spencer, I think you should all go to hell."

Dereks eyes trailed to Spencer on the floor and they lightly softend. "Fucking bastards."

Hotch stared at Dereks face. He seemed to be overprotetive of Spencer like he had something personal. Something...

Then Hotch remembered Spencers words. 'He stabbed me then ran me over with his car. Son of a bitch is lucky I didnt know Derek back then.'

Hotch's mouth slightly open, then he spoke in a soft voice. "Did Spencer tell you who..." He gulped trying to find the right word. Anything could set this unsub off, considering his obession with his lover. "...hurt him, when he was 15?"

Dereks dark brown eyes trailed to Hotchs slightly lighter brown eyes. "You really want to know about your kind? Hm?" Hotch could swear Dereks voice crack, and his eyes were watering. "Why would you help, you each look out for each other."

He exhaled deep. "There were four of you." Derek growled, his lips curled in digust. "Four fucking bastards." A tear actually fell down the big mans cheek. "And you each took turns with a helpless child. And thats personal to me. It's very personal." His brows were narrowed.

Hotch shook his head. "You cant blame everyone who you pass because of four morons mistakes." Hotch cleared his throat and blinked. "Why dont you let me help you? Let me help Spencer, maybe we can find the guys that hurt him."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not stupid Mr. Hotchner. Spencer's justice was over a long time ago. I know it and you know it and he fucking knows it!" His voice had risen now as he pointed at the body on the floor. "And he cant get over it." Derek took a deep breath, shut his eyes and inhaled. "I try and try and try, but the memories always come back. They wont leave him alone. They hunt him, and they'll continue to hunt him until the day he fucking dies." Derek gulped deep then opened his eyes and stared down at Spencer. "Or until I get him the justice he needs."

Hotch was staring still, watching as the big man broke down because of something that happend to his lover when he was younger. Then something came to the agents mind. How would Derek be able to get Spencer justice, if he, himself wasnt even around back then. "Does Spencer know who did it?" Hotch asked.

Dereks brows narrowed and he turned back to Hotch. The anger in his eyes said it all.

Hotch blinked. "He does, doesnt he? He knows who raped him. Thats what you guys are doing. You're looking for the ones that hurt him."

When Derek spoke, he spoke throught gritted teeth. "Of cousre he remembers. Even without perfect memory, who wouldnt remember?"

Hotch began breathing heavy by now. "Who did it? Tell me who did it and I can help you find them."

Dereks brows narrowed. "I told you, you're one of them."

Hotch blinked a few times before shock hit him. The agents mouth opened. "Are... are you telling me his attackers are in the FBI?"

"Like I said, Spencer couldnt go to the cops because you all stick up for each other." Derek crossed his arms and smirked. "It took long enough to get you bastards down here. Two years for someone to actually show up, but you're here, and now Spencer will get his justice. I'll be sure of it."

Hotch watched as the man bent down and picked up Spencer bridal style. The agent had gotten a good look at the sleeping Spencers beautiful ass, but he wasnt thinking about that right now. He was hostage in the unsubs house, and they seemed to have it bad with the FBI. And it seemed Hotch was in more trouble than he thought.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC VIEWS THAT ARE NOT MINE!

chapter10

Spencer woke up at around midnight to find himself and Derek sleeping on the couch. Spencer near the back of the couch while his lover slept on the corner, protecting Spencer from any falls. The young man smiled at the thought of Derek always protecting him. All his life Sencer was alone and had to look out for himself, but now that Derek was with him protecting him from all the monsters of the world, Spencer found himself to be more and more strong the more he and Derek grew together.

Spencer sent a gentle kiss to the sleeping mans nose. Then shut his eyes. He remembered the first day he had been on his own.

(FLASHBACK 1)

The 15 year old boy, Spencer was pushed out onto the porch of the house he nad William Reid lived. Being pushed with such force, the child had slammed into the banister stomach first and had to hold on with both hands so he wouldnt fall over. He turned to see William at the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house. I dont want to see that fag of a face near me. Ever! If I see you back here, I swear, i'll kill you with my bare hands."

Spencer had been crying already since he and his father were argueing for the past hour. Spencer had come out to his father, told him he liked a boy in his class, and that they'd been dating for two months.

William had taken the passed hour to tried to convince Spencer that he was young, just confused, that he could break it off with the boy and fine a nice girl.

Off course Spencer argued back. He knew what he felt, he wasnt confused. HE LIKED BOYS. He liked looking at boys and touching boys. He liked boys touching him.

But William didnt get it.

Thats how Spencer found himself with tears falling down his face and leading with his father.

"Dad, please! Please dont do this!"

But the man ignored the plea's and shut the door. Leaving Spencer outside and watch as all the lights in the house were shut off.

Spencer brought his arms around his mid section and slid down to sit on the stairs, where he cried for about another two hours. Chest tightening after the time was over when the thought had come to his head, 'if William cared even a little, he would've come out after ten minutes at most. But Spencer knew the man wasnt going to come out. The moment the lights were off, Spencer knew that William went to bed without a care as to what hell he put his son through.

And so, Spencer walked down the stairs then walked away from the house. Without looking back, he left the neighborhood. No money, no clothes but the star wars pajama pants and shirt he wore. Spencer hadnt even realized that there were nothing but socks on his feet.

(END FLASHBACK 1)

Spencer reopened his eyes and stared at Dereks sleeping form. He couldnt help when he reached out and ran a finger across the dark, full bottom lip and whispered. "I love you Derek." His eyes watered. "Dont you ever leave me. I would die without you."

Spencer took a deep breath and shut his eyes again.

(FLASH BACK 2)

Spencer thought the one place he could go to was his boyfriends house. He knew exactly where his boyfriends window was from outside the house, he'd snuck in many times, of course Spencer was still a virgin, no matter how many times his boyfriend pressured.

Spencer lightly tapped on the window when he saw the lights in the bedroom were still on. He tapped his socked foot on the dirt for about 30 seconds before the blinds swung up.

What Spencer saw made his chest tighten even more. he froze and his body trembled making his tears fall when he saw another boy from their class, completely naked in his naked boyfriends bed.

Spencer shook his head.

His boyfriend sighed. "Spencer, I can explain-"

"How could you?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer listen-"

"I wasnt ready so you had to go with someone else?" He sobbed. "I trusted you with everything I had!"

"Spencer please, dont make a sceen."

By then Spencer turned and ran down the street. Hearing his ex-boyfriends voice yelling his name.

(END FLASHBACK 2)

Spencer stood with his eyes shut, holding tight to his husband. He knew for a fact that Derek was very true to him. Derek would never betray him. Spencer saw it every time they talked, everytime they kissed, everytime they made love.

Spencer saw it the day Derek said his vows in the church.

(FLASHBACK 3)

Spencer had curled himself into a round slide at a park. He didnt know what temperature was, but he was freezing. He could barley feel his toes or fingers on this chilly fall night. And considering Spencers thin body, he had no body fat to keep him even the slightest warm.

He brought his knees closer to his chest and lay his head on his knees, using his breath to warm his hands and arms.

"Hey. Hey Kid."

Spencer lifted his head but quickly lowered it and blinked when a light hit his face.

"Everything ok?"

Sencer gulped but didnt answer.

"Why dont you come out?"

Spencer gulped again, then slowly leaned forward. When he was out of the slide, a hand helped him up to his feet. The light was brougt down and in the light that came from the street lamps, Spencer could make out the face of a white man with dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Spencer licked his dry lips and when he spoke, his voice was raspy. "I have no where to go."

The man blinked, then his eyes trailed down Spencers body to his feet. "Where are you parents?" The mans eyes trailed back to Spencers face.

"Dead." Spencer lied. Well, his mother was dead, she had died when Spencer was born. But since William was alive and Spencer remembered the mans threat if he ever showed his face back home, to Spencer the man was dead.

The man nodded. He moved a little and Spencer could just make out a badge on the mans dark suit. Hope stirred in the boy. "You're a cop?"

The man smiled and nodded. "We all are." He gestered behind Spencer and the boy saw three more white men. "We're investigating a series of murders in the area."

Spencer turned back to the cop in front of him. "You mean... you're FBI?"

The man stared. "How would you know that?"

Spencer lightly smiled. "I'm been reading about it. I hope to one day join the BAU."

The man crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "I got early exceptance into college."

"How old are you?" A cop from behind Spencer asked. Spencer turned his head towards the man.

"15." He answered.

"We can always use a few smart agents on our team, right boys?" The first cop said. The others nodded and agreed with "yeah". "Of course, smarts arent always helpfull with the BAU."

Sencer frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," The first cop spoke again. "Come into our SUV and we'll show you on the way to the station. It's not safe for you out here."

Spencer nodded in agreement. But if he had known, if there were some way he could read these mens faces, he would have turned, screamed and ran.

But Spencer was alone, and the agents were the first to talk to him on this cold and alonely night. And who would suspect cops to be assholes? Not a child who needed love.

Not until they reached the SUV and an agent opened the back door. One agent went inside, then gestered for Spencer to follow, then another agent. The last two agents sat in the driver and passenger seats.

Spencer rubbed his hands together when he felt the warmth of the can heater. he couldnt help the smile that crossed his face.

"So... whats your name kid?"

"Spencer. Spencer Reid."

The agent nodded. "You are perfect for our BAU team. But you have to earn your way in."

Spencer licked his bottom lip. "What do I have to do?"

"Give yourself to us." The agent to his left whispered.

Spencers head snapped towards the man. "What?" He said low, his smile gone. Then there was a hand on his right knee. Spencers head snapped towards the agent to his right and pulled his leg towards himself.

"You have the beautiful brains and the beautiful face to join us." The driver said. He turned to face Spencer in the back seat. "Now we need your beautiful body."

Spencers eyes widen. His eyes trailed to the passenger when the man started laughing. Then his eyes trailed to the man to his left.

"Hey, you know what? He has beautiful eyes too." The agent reached out and grabbed Spencers chin, pulling him towards his own face. Spencer could see the mans blue eyes, dark hair and handsome features. "Beautiful hazel eyes."

He could feel the tears trail down his cheeks. When the men started to laugh again, Spencer held his breath then pulled his face away. With the tiny strength h normally had, the boy tried running towards the right side door, completely forgetting there was another agent there, until the string man grabbed the boy around the waist and held him in place.

Spencer could only scream his lungs out as the SUV drove away.

(END FLASHBACK 3)

Spencer held on tight to Dereks arms, his nails digging into the flesh.

Dereks head snapped awake. He stared at Spencers wide watery eyes and his breathing was quick. Derek, knowing his Spencer already, grabbed onto the pale face with both his hands "Spencer. Spencer baby look at me." All he got in return were whimpers. "Spencer look at me! Baby, i'm right here. Spence-" Derek silently cursed and pulled Spencer close to him and spoke lower. "Spencer baby, listen to my voice. Listen to Derek."

The man sighed again when he felt Spencers nails loosen from his skin. "Thats it baby. Listen to my voice."

Spencers was finally breathing normal and Derek shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Baby, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Spence?" He whispered.

Spencer took one deep breath then started to kiss Dereks neck deseratly. "Derek." He whispered, his hands suddenly feeling all over the big muscles. "Derek, take me. Make me yours." He wrapped his legs on either side of the thick waist leaving him open for the thickness he needed to mark him. He reached between them and grabbed Dereks cock, lining it with his entrance, then he continued placing rough desperate kisses along his lovers neck and shoulder.

Derek took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do it Derek. Now." Spencer would not take no for an answer.

The man was amazed. Spencer could only talk dirty and Derek would be horny the next minute.

Spencer wrapped is legs around the waist until they met at Dereks back, then he pulled the man down. Spencers mouth opened in a gasp when the thickness burried itself deep within him.

"Thats right." Spencer breathed heavily. "Thats it. Take it."

Derek didnt need to be told twice. He pulled himself out almost all the way then slammed back in. Doing exactly what his baby told him to.

Take it.

And Derek did, because its all he ever wanted. He always wanted Spencer and always would. He would never give Spencer away for anything, and Derek would always be there to please Spencer when he needed and wanted it.

His pace quickend when Spencer started screaming his pleasure into the night, not caring who heard, because he knew that those were the people who wished they had what he did.

Derek felt Spencer cum on their stomachs, he felt Sencer tighten around him, thats why Derek found himself coming two thrusts after Spencer came. The man stilled himself as his penis pulsed inside the body, making to that all of Spencers tightness was marked for enernity. Because Spencer was his and he would kill anybody who said otherwise.

Review Please:)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

It was their third day as Husband and Husband when Spencer woke next to find another red note on the coffee table with gold glittery letters mentioning breakfast.

Spencer found himself frowning this time.

Three days in a row? Three days in a roll Derek disapeared during the morning and didnt come back until noon.

Spencer got off the couch, holding the bed sheet around his naked body. We walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of breakfast on the table. He grabbed the plate, suddenly feeling anger, then walked out of the kitchen, passed the living room and into the bedroom where Mr. Hotchner was. He found the man was awake.

Spencer dug into the plate and grabbed a small piece of scrambled egg then brought it into his mouth as he walked over to the bed.

Hotch stared for a short moment before asking. "Are you ok?"

Spencer slowly chewed his piece of egg. His hazel eyes burning into Hotchs skin. "Why do you ask?"

Hotch blinked and there was a look of concern in his face. "I heard you screaming last night."

Spencer scoffed then laughed half heartedly. "You heard me getting fucked by my lover." He stated.

Hotch didnt reply to that statement. His eyes trailed down to Spencers neck where there were bruises. The agents eyes trailed back up to Spencers face.

"Why do you let him hit you?"

Spencers laugh was real this time. "So all of a sudden, you're worried about me?"

Hotch stared before replying. "You could have him arrested for domestic violence."

Spencer scoffed again and crossed his arms.

"I can help you. Just let me-"

"I dont need help. Most of all from you."

Hotch shook his head. "If you're scared of him-"

"Stop it!" Spencer growled. "I told you I dont need help. So stop-"

"Spencer?"

Spencer turned around to see Derek standing in near the living room door. "Derek? You're home." He stated.

Derek nodded. "Yes, Spencer. I thought i'd take the day off."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Day off? What are you talking about?"

Derek sighed and walked up to Spencer. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and kiss him passionately. He he was sure Spencer was breathless and couldnt speak, Derek pulled back and smirked at Hotch who was staring without blinking. Then the darker man looked Spencer in the eye as he dug into his pocket. Derek pulled out a few rolled up papers that were sticking out from his back pocket and handed them to Spencer.

Spencer stared at his husband confussed as he unrolled the papers. After reading a few lines Spencers eyes widen. His eyes snapped up towards his lovers.

"Derek..." He breathed.

The man nodded playfully. "Yeah, I know. I shouldnt have taken the day off. But we are still on our honeymoon, remember?"

Spencer smiled wide. "You're building a house?"

Derek tilted his head. "Oh, right that."

Spencer threw his arms around Dereks neck and kissed him hard. "You asshole." He whispered. "You scared the shit out of me. For a moment I thought..." Spencer shook his head.

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Spencer, I would never do that to you. You should know that."

Spencer gulped and nodded. "I know." Then he gave a small smile. "You're building us a house." He laughed then threw himself at Derek again.

"With money that isnt yours, right?" Hotch said from the bed.

Dereks brows narrowed. Before Spencer or Hotch could even flinched, Derek stormed across the room and sent the back of his hand against the white mans face.

Spencer stood with his mouth slightly open and Hotch just stood with his head to the side, unreadable expression.

"Thats to teach you not to but into our business." Derek growled.

Hotch gulped and stared back at the man. "But i'm right." He said.

"No you are not!" Derek yelled.

"Then where'd you get the money? I'm sure you didnt earn it honestly." Derek went to slap him again.

"Derek!" Spencer interupted by walking in front of the man. "Forget about him. Remember, just because we live in these conditions his kind always think that way. They always asume that we sink low to get what we get."

"You did sink that low." Hotch said. "If you didnt use the money you robbed from people, how are you living with these nice things?"

Spencer quickly turned towards the man and sent an even harder slap than Derek did.

This time Hotch stood stunned. It wasnt suprising that Derek would hit him, but when Spencer did Hotch was caught off gaurd. When Hotch reopened his eyes it was to see Spencer leaving the room. Hotch looked back up to see Derek just staring at him.

After a few very very long minutes, Spencer came back into the room with a big storage box, it didnt look heavy at all. Spencer walked over to the bed and tilted the box over Hotch, who stared wide eyed at the thousands of dollars that fell on him.

Spencers brows were narrowed. "We dont use the money." He snapped.

Hotch stared wide eyed. These unsubs werent using the money they stole?

Short chapter.  
Review Please :) 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Hotch stared at the money on top of him, then looked back at Spencer and Derek. I doubt you have jobs, so how are you paying f-" he was slapped again by Spencer.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" He hissed. " dont know shit about us."

Hotch stared with anger in his eyes. He was curious, he had to know. "How do you pay for your house?"

Spencer reached out his hand again, but Derek grabbed it this time. "Spencer. Spence, remember, he's just trying to get you angry. It's all part of the profile."

Hotchs brows narrowed at that. "What would you know about profiling?"

Dereks eyes trailed to the man with narrowed brows. He slowly walked up to the bed. "You're just full of questions arent you?"

"And you're full of answers." Hotch said back. "Yet, you're not giving any."

Derek crossed his arms. "I studied to become a cop once."

Hotch tilted his head. "Thats how you make money?"

Derek chuckled. "No. He pulled his black shirt over his head, then pointed to a long scar across his stomach. "This was done to me by a cop. He saw a black man and decided I wasnt good enough to live in the same world as he did. When I came out of the hospital, I decided I didnt want to work with assholes like that."

Spencer slowly walked up to Derek and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

Hotch had to bite on his lip to keep from hissing at the scar. It looked like the knife went deep. "We're not all like that." He said low. "Not all of would try to kill a black man just because he's walking down the street." Then his eyes trailed to Spencer. "And not all of us would take adventage of a child."

Spencer stared with a straight face, one that could actually beat Hotchs. "Try telling yourself that if you ever get raped." His brows narrowed. "Or stabbed." He walked closer to the bed. "Or have dreams that wont leave you the fuck alone!"

Hotch gulped. "I know you're hurting. Both of you. But hurting other people to get revenge-"

Derek shook his head. "We've never hurt anyone. All our victims come out alive. I'm saving my real anger for the bastards that hurt Spencer."

"Ok so you havent hurt anyone. But you're planning to. It makes no difference."

"Trust me, Mr. Hotchner, it'll make all the difference in the world." Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer. "Once those sons of bitchs are gone from this world, my baby can finally sleep in peace. He'll know that they cant hurt him anymore, and he'll know that i'm always here for him."

"Ooooh." Spencer cooed low. He stared Derek in the eye. "You know you turn me on when you talk so romantic."

Derek smiled at Spencer. "It's all I live for." He said low.

Spencer playfully growled.

Hotch was really getting tired of these two and their love making, it make him sick to his stamoch how they went on for hours without any complaint the next day of how tired or sore they were.

Hotch wanted to do that...

The man cleared his throat. "You still havent answered my question."

Derek and Spencer looked towards Hotch.

"How do you pay for your bills?"

Derek crossed his arms. "You tell me wise guy. I, after all am making a house for Spencer."

Hotchs brows narrowed. "So you build houses." He stated.

"Very good." Derek said sarcastically. "Did you come up with the formular all by yourself?"

Hotch nodded, then stared at Spencer. "What do you do?"

Spencer smiled wide. "I paint them, then help Derek sell them." He smirked at Derek and gave him a small signal look. Derek smirked back. Spencer walked up to the bed and crawled across it until he was stradling Hotchs legs.

Oh shit...

Spencer brought his face close to Hotchs. "No one... will ever say no to me."

Hotch gulped deep and tried to look away, towards Derek. "And why wouldnt they?" He asked low.

Spencer silently chuckled then reached out and grabbed Hocths chin forcing him to face him. "Would you?" He said with a smile. Then he flicked out his tounge and touched Hotchs lips.

Dereks smile quickly faded.

"Mr. Hotchner-" Spencer yelped then laughed, when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled off the FBI agent. "Ok, thats enough. And I think you're getting the agent a little too happy."

Spencer was now on his feet and smiling wide at Derek. "I didnt do it for him." He said seductively.

Derek growled and brought his hand to brush back Spencers hair.

"Dont you guys ever get enough?"

The lovers turned towards Hotchs angry voice.

"No." Spencer chuckled, then he bit his bottom lip. "Dereks cock is so big..." He hummed. "I cant get enough." He whispered.

Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Spencer. I think someones jealous." Derek whispered.

"Thats fine with me." Thin pale arms wrapped around Dereks neck and their lips met in a sloppy tongue battleing kiss. Spencer pulled his lips away with a wet pop. "He's not the one i'm sharing my honeymoon with."

Derek eyes trailed to the ceiling and he laughed and nodded. "Aaaah, you're horney. Again." He stated.

Spencer smashed his lips to Dereks in a quick kiss. "You bet I am."

Hotch sighed loudly as the two left the bedroom. And less than five minutes later, he heard the two moaning, trapped in their love making.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Hotch was roughly awakened by being pulled out of bed.

"Good morning, Mr. Hotchner." Spencer said with a smile as Derek pulled the agent to his feet. Spencer had a gun facing Hotch. "One move and I'll blow your brains out." Spencer threatened.

Hotch grunted when Derek rolled a bunch of tape around his wrists in front of him. Then the man pulled Hotch out of the bedroom and through the house. Hotch was very confused when they walked towards the back.

"Wait babe."

Derek turned around and let Spencer brought a tie around Hotchs eyes. Once it was tied, they began moving again.

Hotch could feel Spencer's gun against his side. He heard a door open, then... birds? Cool air hitting his face. Hotch gulped. "Where are you taking me?"

No answer. He was pulled to walk until he bumped into a metal, he had no doubt was a car. He heard a door slide open.., a van?

"Where are you taking me?" He was pushed inside the van and fell on a soft carpet. He heard the door shut. He stood breathing heavy. Were they going to kill him? Were they going to dump his body in a ditch where no one will ever find him?

"Take it easy, Mr. Hotchner." Hotch held his breath when he felt the hand caress his face. Then he felt a warm breath next to his cheek. "The fun hasn't even begun yet, and you're already trembling." Spencer said low. He brought his hands to Hotchs feet and began rolling what Hotch recognized as tape.

Hotch tried his best to keep the thoughts away from his head. The ones that said, "shit, Spencer smelled good. Like sweet-scented soap and mint toothpaste, added with the smell of sugar".

He heard the car door open then close and the car and started they were driving. It wasnt a very long drive, but no one spoke which made it seem longer. When the car finally stopped, Hotch heard movement, then Spencer spoke to Derek.

"Dont forget your knife."

Derek laughed. "Why would I do that?"

Hotch gulped and turned his face to where he knew Spencer must be. "Where are we?" He said low.

Spencer chuckled. Hotch was surprised when the tie was taken off his eyes. "You think you know so much about our hobby? About the _thrill_ of seeing people shiver when the see us? You havent seeing anything yet."

Hotch blinked. "What are y-" He was silenced when Spencer pointed the gun at his head and suddenly Spencer's sweet smile was gone, the look on his face looked like it could kill.

"You just wait here like a good agent, and we wont kill you."

Hotch took in the look on Spencer and Derek. They were both wearing all black. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

Spencer pulled the hoodie on his head and Derek pulled his black mask over his face.

Hotch's brows narrowed. "You're going to rob someone." He stated. He shook his head violently. "You are not going to leave me here while you go to your _hobbie_."

Spencer smiled and pulled the tie over the agents mouth this time and tied it in the back of Hotchs head. Then pushed him forward so he was in between the two front seats. Spencer pointed forward. "Look straight over there." He said seductively. "You'll have fun watching _Mr. Agent_."

Without another word, Spencer jumped out of the back of the van and Derek came out of the driver's seat.

Spencer looked back inside the van and pointed his gun to Hotch. "No funny stuff. My gun can shoot faster than your feet can run." And he shut the door.

Hotch watched breathless through the window as Spencer and Derek walked towards the end of the alley. Derek ducked behind a trash can and Spencer continued walking forward. He peeked through the corner of the alley. This was probably best because he was thin and no one could possibly see his skinny form through the corner.

Hotch grunted into the cloth at his mouth when he saw Spencer run back excitedly towards Derek. Spencer nodded and Derek slowly stood up. Hotchs brows narrowed when Spencer slowly kneeled on his knees, a small smirk on his face to where he saw Hotch watching and pulled down his own mask to cover his face. Derek walked towards him. The dark-skinned man stood above Spencer then suddenly sent a slap across his face.

"You little whore!"

Hotchs brows narrowed more. He saw a man walking pass the alley that looked towards the two on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer cried.

Derek raised a fist and it connected with Spencer's face.

Hotch shook his head when he saw the man run into the alley. But the agents face turned to confusion when the man pulled out a gun of his own. "FBI freeze!"

At that moment Spencer and Derek jumped to their feet and ran back towards the van. There were gun shots and Hotch watched shocked as Derek fell to the floor.

Spencer stopped in his tracks. "Derek!" He screeched then leaned down next to Derek.

Derek hissed and brought his hand to his leg. "Son of a bitch!"

Spencer stared down at the small trail of blood and laughed. "It's just a scrape." He said relieved. "Hold on, I'll-" A gun to his head stopped his speech.

"You'll do nothing. Put your hands in the air."

Spencer gulped then slowly obeyed and got to his feet. The agent grabbed Spencer's wrist, but Derek was quicker and stronger even though he was hurt.

No one lays their hands on Spencer.

Derek jumped to his feet and grabbed the agents wrist and with one snap, it was broken. Derek sent his knee to the mans face and the agent fell to the alley floor, moaning in pain.

Derek hissed again and brought his hand to his leg. "Son of a bitch. Fucking asshole."

Spencer chuckled. "It's a scrape. You'll live."

"It still fucking hurts."

Spencer shook his head, raised both their masks and sent a kiss to Derek's lips. "You go back to the van and nurse that, I'll take care of this bastard." Derek shook his head and gave a small chuckle then walked back towards the van.

Spencer pointed his gun towards the man on the ground and flipped him over to his back. The agent blinked before a wide smile passed his face.

"Hello."

Spencer's brows narrowed.

_(flashback)_

_He struggled. He pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He just ripped the boys shirt and pulled his pants down in one swift motion. They all had taken off their clothes. The dark-haired, blue-eyed man on top of Spencer leaned down and licked his cheek. Spencer turned his head and the man nibbled on his ear._

_"You want to be one of us, right? Dont worry, we'll put in a good word."_

_Spencer could hear the laugh in the mans voice, and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes._

_"But that depends on how good you are."_

_Spencer shut his eyes when he felt it. The pain of being penetrated for the first time. He screamed into the cloth the man stuffed in his mouth. But the screams didn't stop them as they each took their turns that whole thrilling night._

(end flashback)

Spencer flinched when his wrist was grabbed. He stared down at the man who stood smiling still.

"You havent changed a bit."

Spencer gulped and tried pulling his hand away. He whimpered.

There was a chuckle. "Still wanna be one of us? I can help you get in."

Spencer whimpered loudly and tried harder to pull his hand away, but the man was strong. He had groan older since Spencer was 15, but he would recognize that face anywhere. Those eyes, that same smell of cheep aftershave. The handsome features that caused Spencer to trust the agent still showed through his ageing.

Just then, there were sirens.

Spencer looked up to see cop cars surrounding the exit in front of him. He tried pulling his hand away again, but it was too late.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was sitting in the car pouring some alcohol on his scraped leg when he heard the sirens. He looked up and his eyes widen at the sight of the six cops running towards Spencer with their guns raised.

The man jumped out of his van and took one step forward. But when he looked in his mirror, he saw two things. Two things that would help him.

XOXOXOXO

The agent pulled the gun out of Spencer's hand and Spencer was roughly pushed to the alley floor. His hands forced behind his back. He stared up with teary eyes, at the agent cradling his broken wrist.

"His bastard partner is over th-" Just as he pointed the van reversed and took off.

Spencer was forced to his feet and he watched heart-broken as Derek took off in the van. The agent next to him laughed out loud as if he just heard a joke.

"Your friend left you." He walked closer to Spencer so their faces were an inch apart. "Proves trash like you don't have anyone."

Spencer blinked and a tear slid down his cheek. He hissed when the tight cuffs were pulled back and he was forced to stand near the cop car, where they started searching his pockets. They pulled out his wallet first.

"Spencer Reid Morgan." The wallet was thrown on top of the car. They pulled out his keys.

Spencer stood staring down at the alley floor as they search his body up and down. The hoodie he was wearing was pulled back roughly so they got a good view of his features.

"Your hair got darker."

Spencer blinked and looked straight at the agent. "Your dick got smaller."

The other cops started laughing out loud.

"Get him out of here."

Spencer was pushed into a cop car, where he let himself break down.

PS: Derek isn't going to leave Spencer. Some of you probably have an idea of whats going to happen, just don't say anything ;)! And im a little slow at the moment so even though I checked this twice you might find a mistake or two. Sorry.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Derek threw Hotch on the living room floor and locked the door behind him. The agent looked up at the darker man just in time to see Derek start slamming things. Pushing frames of the tv and the small lamp busted on he floor near Hotchs legs.

The man pulled his legs closer to his body and watched as Derek tore the house apart in anger. A took a couple of minutes before a breathless Derek threw himself on the couch and sobbed into his hands.

Hotch gulped frightened to talk or even move. He didn't know if he should cheer at the fact that Spencer was caught, or be worried for the young man in question and at the same time feel sorry for the man in front of him. Even though Spencer and Derek were the bad guys, they were still human. They had to eat, sleep, they cried, they loved, they had problems that even some of the agents at the BAU couldn't handle. Yet these men were alive and all they had to love was each other.

Now one was gone.

Hotch slowly reached up and untied the cloth around his mouth. He watched as Derek rubbed his bald head and stood staring at the floor. Hotch looked around the room before looking back at the man. "Wh... what are you going to do?" He said low.

Derek stood staring at the floor and shook is head. "Whatever I have to." He said back, his eyes trailed to the agent. "I can't live without Spencer." He gave a small sob. One that Hotch couldn't even had guessed would come out of the man. He looked so strong, yet so weak at the same time. A man like that didn't show weakness for no reason.

Hotch cleared his throat. "What is it about him?"

Derek looked back towards the agent.

"Why are you and Spencer so close? Almost connected."

"I love him."

Hotch shook his head. "Theres something else there. Something you're not telling."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

Derek stared at the agent for a small moment. "I need to protect him, stop it from happening again. It's bad enough happening once, but one than once..." Derek shook his head.

Hotch blinked and his whole body quickly froze. "You were raped."

Derek's brows narrowed.

"You know from experience. Thats what this is about. Dont try to deny it, I'm a FBI agent remember?" Hotch added when he saw Derek open his mouth. "I see these things." Hotch said. He shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't let Spencer know what happened to me. He'll think I'm weak, like I can't take care of him." Derek snapped.

Hotch blinked. "Spencer doesn't know?"

Derek sighed annoyed and looked the other way.

"Spencer thinks you're getting back at the agents because you got stabbed by one. Is that a lie?"

"No! I'd never lie to Spencer. Getting back at the people who hurt Spencer is just a bonus for me."

"Then who hurt you?" Hotch said.

Derek shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number then reached under the couch pillow and pulled out a gun. Hotchs eyes widen.

"Get me the FBI, now."

Hotch stared as Derek lifted the gun to his face. A few seconds later, Derek spoke. "You have something of mine. I want him back." Derek nodded. "Maybe this will change you mind." Derek pushed a button on the cell then stared down at Hotch with dark eyes. "Say something."

Hotch shrugged. "What do you want me to s-" He was caught off by the gun being sent across his cheek.

XOXOXOXO

"Tell us where your partner is, and we can let you of the hook."

Spencer tilted his head. "Why would I do that?"

"He left you Spencer."

Spencer looked down at his hands that were cuffed to the table and his leg started to bounce with his annoyance.

"Now, I can make things happen. Tell me where he is and-"

"Enough! He's not worth it. We're in charge here. He gets no deal. I'll make him talk, get out. Turn the volume off." The door slammed shut and Spencer was left alone with the one agent.

Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Two hands slammed on the table. "Tell me where he is." A low growl.

Spencer stared up at the agent. "Why? What are you going to do to me if I don't? How me down and rape me?" He didn't even flinch when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled forward an inch from the agents face.

Spencer tilted his head. "I remember this is how it started." He said low. Then he hummed and stared down at the agents name tag. "I'll make you a deal, get me out of here, and maybe, just _maybe_, I wont tell your friends what a real _pig_ you are. And maybe my husband wont break the rest of your body like he did to your wrist."

The agent made to talk, but the door opened just then.

"There's a call. It's from him."

The agents brows narrowed and he turned from his partner back to Spencer, who smirked. "Times up."

Spencer was taken out of the interrogation room and walked over to a small office where four people stood. Three men and two women.

When he passed one of the women he smiled. "You both smell very good. Too bad, i'm taken."

The blond woman walked closer to her burnet friend.

Spencer was pushed into a chair.

"Show some respect to Agents Prentiss and JJ."

Spencer smiled and looked back at the agents. "Very beautiful. But I like men. Unless either one of you have a-"

"Enough!" An older agent walked in front of the women and stared down at Spencer. "Take the phone."

"Anything Grandpa."

The agent stared annoyed as Spencer grabbed the phone. "Hello." Spencer smiled wide and nodded. "Yes! Yes! Oh, babe I thought you left me. Ok, I love you too. Bye. Oh wait! And I found one Derek." He said excitedly. "Yes, and I have a message from _Agent Adams_." Spencer smirked at his past rapist. "He says he'd be happy to _have_ me." Spencer stared down at the phone and made a giggle sound that made all the agents stare at each other. "I love you. Bye."

Spencer hung the phone up then sat back on the chair smiling wide.

The agent in front of the women shook his head. "So?"

Spencer shrugged. "So what?"

"What did he want?"

Spencer smiled. "He said to send Agent Hotchners team a message. I guess that's you four." He stared at Prentiss, JJ Agent Adams and "Grandpa"."He said that you have the power. If you want your team-mate back he wants _me _back by 8pm, today at the airport. Every half hour you're late, he cuts off a piece of _Mr._ Hotchner."

The agents stared at each other wide-eyed.

Spencer smiled. "And he also wants Agent Adams."

The agents brows narrowed and he stared at Spencer.

Spencer smirked and shook his head. "You seriously think I wouldn't tell my husband?" As quickly as his smile appeared, it disappeared. "He'll have your head." He said darkly.

All the agents watched as Agent Adams quickly left the room.

Spencer stared at the other agents in the room. "So, who's taking me to the airport?"

A/N: Yes! Spencer is OOC. Remember he and Derek are Unsubs. Unsubs only care about themselves and the one they hold dear. And sorry for any mistakes, getting better!

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

JJ and Prentiss stared at Spencer, who was sitting on the chair across from them biting on his thumb and his leg bounced up and down. Spencer took a deep breath. "You know, the long my _lover_ waits, the more chances he has of killing your agent."

Prentiss folded her arms across her chest. "Really?" She said sarcastic. "Because from what we know about the two of you, you never kill your victims."

Spencer tilted his head. "Really?" He shot back with the same sarcasm. "The last time I checked _Agent Prentiss_, I'm not there to stop him." He leaned forward in his seat. "Your bastard agent was tied down the last time I saw him. He couldn't defend himself. Derek might decide he wants me too much and he can't wait." Spencer suddenly smiled. "It was quite fun though, seeing your agent getting hard over our love-making. He might enjoy it." He gave a breathy laugh. "Dont they have rules about that here?"

JJ scoot closer to Prentiss in her seat. For someone so good-looking and thin, Spencer scared the shit out of her. Especially with his abnormally huge eyes, she could literally see her reflection in the hazel orbs from where she sat. The young man was creepy. But there was _something_ about him.

The blond stood from her seat. "Em, can you come with me?"

Prentiss looked at her friend.

"Coffee." JJ said, answering Prentiss' questioning look.

The burnet stood from her seat nodding.

Spencer smiled at the women. "Coffee sounds great, bring me back a cup or two."

XOXOXOXO

JJ give a loud shiver when they walked to the coffee maker.

"Creeps you out too, huh?" Prentiss said as she grabbed a mug.

"You noticed." The blond stated. She shook her head. "I just don't get it. Spencer... If we were to meet him on the street, exchange a couple of words, I would take him for the _victim_."

Prentiss nodded. "It could one of two things."

JJ stared with blue eyes.

"Either Spencer _is_ in charge as he just said or he is a victim and he's just doing what his lover told him to do."

JJ nodded in agreement.

Prentiss' brows narrowed as a thought came to mind. "Come with me."

XOXOXOXO

"Here's your coffee."

Spencer was sitting with his eyes shut when he heard the voice. He opened his eyes and stared at Prentiss holding the cup out to him. He grabbed the cup with a suspicious eye. Then took a sip as he eyed Prentiss as she took the seat next to him.

"Tell me something Spencer. How do you choose your victims? Why?"

Spencer pulled the cup away from his mouth. "No reason."

But the voice wasnt believable. "There is a reason. You just don't want to say it."

Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Like you said, Spencer, you're the one in charge. Derek goes after the victims _you_ chose."

Spencer took another sip of his coffee.

"Why do you choose them?" Prentiss asked again.

JJ stared. She had no reason where her partner was getting at.

Spencer sighed again and reached up with his cuffed hands, making the blond flinch when he grabbed her cup of coffee. He took a sip and nodded. "Thats better." He handed Prentiss her own cup back. "Not enough sugar." He said with his nose slightly wrinkled then he continued to drink JJ's.

"You chose business men. Hard working men. Why is that? What have they ever done to y-"

"You know what Agent Prentiss, you really should stop budding into _my_ business and think of how you're going to get your agent back." Spencer hissed. He looked back down at his cup of coffee.

The woman just stared. "If me and JJ were out on the street at night alone, would you beat _us_ then rob us?"

Spencer lips lined. "Just leave me alone. All of you bitch agents are alike. You just push and push until we can't fight anymore." He gulped. "Then you take." His voice cracked.

Prentiss squinted again and she gulped. She could feel she was getting close to something. "Take what?" She said low.

Spencer stared down at the floor. For a moment Prentiss thought he was about to speak. Then it happened.

Spencer threw his cup at the wall then stood up from his seat. "Just leave me the fuck alone! Dont you get that!"

JJ jumped back and away when Spencer picked up a chair and flung it at a window. Prentiss ran towards the woman and they both stared as Spencer picked up a plant and threw it at the window.

Two more agents ran into the hall. Spencer turned and lounged at the one closest to him. Both fell on the floor with Spencer's hands around the mans throat.

"How does it feel now, huh?" He growled. "How does it feel to be held down!" He was pulled to his feet and pushed face first into the wall. He shut his eyes when he felt blood drip down his nose. He was turned around so his back was to the wall.

Spencer stood breathing through his bloody nose and stared at the agent he choked.

Prentiss and JJ saw that there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Derek is going to kill you. Enjoy life while you can, son of a bitch. You and your buddies will die a slow and painful death."

Prentiss glanced at Agent Adams as he held onto his throat and coughed. The woman pulled JJ with her. "I think they have a past." She whispered.

JJ stared confused. "Who?"

"Spencer and Adams. Didnt you see, Spencer wants him dead. Derek wants Spencer AND Adams in exchange for Hotch. There has to be a reason."

"How will we find out?" JJ whispered.

"We need to call Garcia. See if she can get some information on Agent Adams."

"Already done, girls."

The women looked ahead to see Rossi walking towards them.

"Doesnt matter how low you talk the walls can still hear you." The man said lower.

JJ gulped. "We just need to see if-"

"I already know. I checked on Agent Adams. Theres nothing on him."

Prentiss blinked then frowned. "Wait a minute, how'd you kn-"

Rossi shook his head. "Agent Adams has been jumpy ever since we caught Spencer in the alley. On top of the reaction he gave during Spencer's phone call..."

"Reaction?" JJ repeated.

Rossi nodded. "He was jealous at how the UNSUB's spoke to each other, I could see it. And he's scared to be used as bait. Every other agent wouldn't mind, but he's scared. Why? He knows that when the UNSUB gets his hands on him, Spencer's husband wont hesitate to kill him."

"But why?" Prentiss asked confused. "You said yourself there's nothing on him."

Rossi nodded. "Nothing that we know of. I think our UNSUB's are getting back at the people who hurt them. People who _havent_ been brought to justice."

"So, you think Adams hurt Spencer?" JJ said with wide eyes.

Rossi shrugged then walked between the women. "Lets find out."

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Rossi, Prentiss and JJ all walked into the interrogation room at the same time to see Spencer sitting on the chair, one hand cuffed to the table, his both legs cuffed to the chair by the ankles.

Rossi sighed angrily and shook his head at the sight he was met with. He dug in his pocket and pulled out an unused tissue then walked over to the table.

"Get the fuck away from me." Spencer said low. He was staring down at the table but he could sense the presence of the agent, and he could also see from the corner of his eye.

"Thats not nice." Rossi said as he put the tissue on the table then slid it to Spencer. "I'm here to help you."

"Dont. Your partner already tried the good cop bad cop routine, it didn't work."

"Thats where you're wrong Spencer. I'm not playing good cop bad cop, I'm here for the truth."

Spencer stared up at the man with narrowed brows.

Rossi folded his arms. "The truth about Agent Adams." Rossi said.

Thats when a smile plastered on Spencer's lips. "You don't have to worry about Agent Adams. Derek and I will make him pay."

Rossi sat on the chair next to himself. Prentiss and JJ walked closer to their team-mate and stood standing.

"What will he be paying for?" Rossi asked.

Spencer shrugged still smiling. "You'll find out soon, grandpa." Just as quickly, his smile faded. "When you find his penis being eaten by dogs."

Rossi stared at Spencer while the two women stared at each other. If Spencer was a victim turned bad and the victims usually go for punishment that is related to their hurt...

Rossi's brows narrowed at the thought. "Spencer how long have you known Agent Adams?"

Spencer slammed his hand on the table and grabbed the small napkin Rossi lay there then brought the napkin to his annoying blood stained nose. He removed the napkin and flinched at the sight of the blood. Then he looked back at the agent.

Rossi nodded. "You don't like him." He stated. "You must have a reason."

Spencer's brows narrowed more. Prentiss could have sworn he was trying to hold in a sob by the look of pain on his face.

"What did Agent Adams do?" Rossi said low.

Spencer blinked and Prentiss saw one lonely tear fall.

_(Flashback)_

_Spencer was laying on his side on the back seat of the SUV. He didn't even know the seats could be pushed back until the agents pushed him back and the seat went with him. His hands were cuffed int front of him and his body couldn't stop trembling. The car door opened and he whimpered at the feel of his legs being forced out until he was laying on the cold concrete floor. He got up until he was sitting on his bare backside._

_"You were good baby. Sorry to say our time is up, we have to go back home tomorrow."_

_Spencer whimpered then sobbed when he was kicked on the ribs and forced back down on the road. The agent leaned down and uncuffed the boy then he and his friends walked back to the car. Spencer brought his shaky hands up so he could see the angry bruises the handcuffs left on his wrists._  
_With how hard the men were pulling at him, it was no surprise to Spencer that the bruises were bloody red._

_He sobbed then looked back up at the only people in the world he thought would help him. He blinked and cried louder when the car doors slammed shut and the SUV started._

_Spencer looked back down at his naked body and could have sworn his heart burst out of his chest at feeling of helpless-ness. He looked back up when he heard the engine of the SUV rumble. He stared in confusion as the car seemed to be trying to decide what way to go._

_Thats when reality hit Spencer. He slowly got his feet and his eyes widen at the place he realized he was in. He was standing right in front of the SUV._

_Spencer's breathing picked up and he yelped when the car jerked just a foot from him. He could feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing, and he was so frozen, he hadn't even managed to move an inch when the huge car came forward._

_His scream stopped half way when the thump happened and he was rolled under. His eyes stood open, until his shocked body realized the SUV was no longer in site. His eyes shut with one last tear rolling down._

_(End Flashback)_

Spencer's body started shaking violently, rivers of his tears had started falling down his cheeks. He suddenly brought his cuffed hands to his head and tightly shut his eyes then started moving his body back and forth.

"Derek..." He whimpered. "Make it stop." He said too low for the agents to hear.

Prentiss' brows narrowed and she tilted her head a little to the side in confusion.

Spencer's head shot up and he suddenly and impossibly pulled his cuffed hands from the table.

The women jumped back and Rossi stood up from the chair he was in.

Spencer slammed his hand on the table. "Make it stop! Where is Derek?WheresDerek?Hecanmakeitstop." Spencer spoke in too quick mumbles for the agents to understand. He suddenly stood from the table, making the three agents leave the room when he grabbed the metal chair then threw it at the two-way mirror that didn't even budge.

Rossi took a deep breath and didn't even stop JJ from leaving. She looked like she needed some time. "Somethings wrong with him." The older man said.

"You think?" Prentiss scoffed then shook her head. "What do you think it is? Drugs?"

Rossis brows lightly narrowed and he shook his head as he watched Spencer sit in a corner and curl in on himself sobbing. "He's... unstable. Something happened to make him act this way. He had to happen as a child, and Agent Adams was the cause."

Prentiss sighed. "So we have one Unsub with an unknown stressor. He's not going to talk to us." She shook her head. "Just when we think we're getting closer, we end up taking ten steps back."

Rossi shook his head. "Theres only one person he'll talk to."

Prentiss looked towards him.

"I think it;s time we make that deal with Derek Morgan." Rossi said.

A/N: Sorry, short chapter... but I LIKE it! This is what I've been trying to do, get a reason for them to actually get Spencer to Derek. I personally like it. But then again, I can't review my own story, but YOU can!

Review Please :)


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Derek was sitting on the couch with Hotch still on the floor holding a bleeding forehead. The agent hissed at the burning pain by just touching his head. "I need a hospital."

Derek stared.

"I might have a concussion."

Derek shook his head. "That's not my problem." He said low. "Your agents can take you when we make the trade for Spencer."

Hotch shook his head. "They're not going to-"

Just then, the cell rang. Derek looked down and smiled then looked back at the agent. "What was that?" He said sarcastically, then held up the cell, and answered. "Derek here. Spence? How are you, babe? Well put the bastard on."

Hotch's brows narrowed as he watched the scene before him and Derek pressed speaker.

"Derek Morgan? This is Agent Rossi, I understand you have our agent. We are willing to make a trade for Spencer if that's what you want."

Derek stared down at the phone. "That was the whole point of meeting at the airport." He said angrily. "So why are you calling?"

"We just wanted to make sure you'll be there at eight with our agent."

"As long as you're there with Spencer. No cops, no bull shit, or I kill your agent."

Rossi sighed. "You have my word." He said low.

Derek nodded. "I'm on my way." He hung the phone up then walked over to the closet near the door and pulled out a suitcase. Hotch's brows narrowed more.

"You... planned this?"

Derek looked at the man and smirked. 'The thing about robbing people, is you have to be ready for anything."

Hotch shook his head. "Don't you think that they agreed a little too quickly?"

Derek suddenly frowned.

XOXOXOXO

Two hours later.

Spencer was being held by two cops as he was pulled past the entrance of the airport, then towards the runway where a small airplane was parked. The young man smiled as he watched who was waiting for him.

Derek stood there, holding Hotch in front of him by the hair with his gun facing under his chin. He stared with a look of hatred and death on his face as the cops holding Spencer stopped about 20 feet away.

"I told you no cops!" He hissed angrily.

Rossi glanced at the two holding Spencer, who was looking at Derek with a smirk.

"Come on Spencer." Derek called out.

Rossi looked to the two cops and nodded once. One cop uncuffed Spencer, then literally pushed Spencer forward and the boy held his breath as he slowly made his way to his lover. When he was about four feet away, Spencer lunged forward and ran into Derek's arms. The man kissed his love's head then turned back to Rossi.

"Where's Agent Adams?" He asked angrily.

Rossi shook his head. "Out of the question."

Derek's brows narrowed with more anger and he pulled Hotch's head more back. "You don't want to mess with me. I want that son of a bitch and I want him now."

Hotch licked his bottom lip. "You already have Spencer, leave the Agents alone."

"What!" Hotch hissed in pain when Derek pulled his head even more back. "You're in no position to be giving orders Agent." The dark-skinned back growled.

Rossi stared with his own face in anger. "You got what you wanted, now let Agent Hotchner go."

Derek looked up then suddenly smirked. "Get in the plane Spencer."

The young man's eyes suddenly widen. "What?" He breathed. "No." He said low.

Derek stared at him. "Baby, go inside the plane."

Spencer shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Spencer! Go." Derek said dangerously low.

Spencer gulped unsure and his eyes teared. He eyed the cops and Rossi then turned back to Derek, grabbed his face and gave him a desperate, wet and passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled away slowly and blinked making his tears fall.

"Please come back to me."

Rossi's brows narrowed at both men's actions. What was Derek Morgan planning.

"Sir?" The cop next to him whispered low. "We have a shot."

Rossi blinked and just stared as Derek whispered something into Hotch's ear, that made the agent seemed to freeze on the spot. Then Derek started walking backwards, still holding on to the agent.

"Sir?" The cop whispered urgently.

Rossi shook his head as he stared at the two. "He isn't going to kill him." He said low.

As if to prove his point, Derek led Hotch up the steps of the plane. When they reached the last step, Derek whispered something else to Hotch then suddenly pushed the Agent down the stairs so he had time to run in the plane and shut the door as the cops when t check Hotch who had fallen flat on his back and holding his arm.

Rossi took his gun out and went after the plane that had started the engine. Before he could even reach the door, the plane was rolling down the runway that had already filled with SUV's.

Hotch was helped to his feet, and they Agents watched as the plane reached the SUV's, then suddenly burst.

Hotch had to shut his eyes at the sight. After a few seconds he reopened his eyes and stared at the flames and smoke flying through the air. He stood with his brows narrowed then looked towards Rossi.

"What the hell did you do?" He said low.

The older agent stared with an unreadable expression.

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

chapter18

Hotch sat at the back of an ambulance being checked out when Rossi walked up to him. "What did Derek Morgan tell you?"

The younger agent gulped. "He uh... said that it would hurt."

Rossi squinted.

"We he pushed me." Hotch explained. "He told me it would hurt." He hissed when the paramedic rolled his arm in a cast. "He was right." The agent said low.

Rossi nodded. "And before that?"

Hotch blinked rapidly then gulped again. "...Where are JJ and Prentiss?"

"They're going to meet us at the hospital." Rossi said. "We get to go home tonight, so they're happy."

Hotch nodded. "That's good." He said low.

"They'll be happy to see you in one piece." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded still then looked at the firemen putting out the fire in the airplane.

Rossi glanced towards it too and sighed. "We all need a vacation, but you more than us."

Hotch stood up from behind the ambulance and climbed inside. Just as he the doors were shut, his cell buzzed. The man quickly pulled it out and opened it to see a text.

BIRDS EYE VIEW

The agent threw his head back and shut his eyes.

XOXOXOXO

Two years later

" Adams!"

The agent looked back and saw his Agent Deacon walking towards him. Agent Hotchner's team decided that he didn't seem to really gt along with everyone, so they added a new addition to the team.

" Adams, we have some work to do. Why don't we-"

Agent Adams grabbed the other man by the throat and slammed him against the SUV. "You know better than that!" He hissed then looked around suspiciously. "You're supposed to be new, which means we don't know each other, remember?"

Agent Deacon raised his hands. "Take it easy. Who cares if we have history, man? It's not like these morons can figure anything out. Besides, you said the kid was dead. Nothing can happen now."

Adams shook his head. "Yes, he's dead. But why would these Agents call you in when we don't have anything going on? Huh? I think that Agent Hotchner suspects something."

Agent Deacon shrugged and chuckled cooly. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"He's also calling in James." Adams whispered.

Deacon's smile faded.

XOXOXOXO

The team, plus Adams, Deacon and James, all walked inside the big club with the colorful flickering lights. The people dancing on the dance the extra loud music.

*Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong*  
*But tonight is the night we can really let it go*  
*My girlfriends out-of-town, and I'm all alone*  
*Your boyfriends on vacation, and he doesn't have to know*

Adams frowned as he looked around at the place. "Who are we looking for!" He yelled to Hotch over the music.

The agent reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. "Fredric Anderson was seen leaving this location when he was murdered."

Adams shrugged. "So what are we here for?"

Hotch's brows narrowed. "You're here to do your job. Walk around and see if he was seeing with anybody."

Adams watched as the team leader walked past him and towards the middle of the dance floor. He was followed by Rossi, JJ and Prentiss.

The burnet woman looked at her boss confused. "Why do we have two extra Agents?"

"In a couple of days they'll confess." Was the response as Hotch looked around. "Keep your eyes open."

"For what?" The woman asked even more confused.

"Anyone suspicious." Hotch said as he still looked around.

*Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh*  
*I'm trying to keep my hands off but you're begging me for more*  
*Round, round, round,*  
*Give a low, low, low*  
*Let the time, time pass, cause we're never getting old*  
*No, oh, oh, oh, oh,*  
*No one can do it better, turn around, I'll give you more*  
*No, oh, oh, oh, oh,*

As if to prove Hotchs point, for his team to keep an eye out, something at the bar caught their attention, and it wasn't the drinks. Someone was climbing the counter.

Prentiss' brows narrowed, JJ's eyes widen and Rossi took a step forward, all in shock at the two figures up and dancing on the counter.

"It's that..." JJ trailed off as she watched Derek and Spencer Morgan dancing a little too sexy.

*Shout aloud, screamin' loud*  
*Let me hear you go*

"Baby I like it!"

At Spencer's shout everyone in the club looked towards the counter and started surrounding the two men and cheering as Spencer rubbed against Derek, and Derek popped opened a bottle of champagne then poured it over Spencer, who shut his eyes and opened his mouth, drinking as much as he can fit in his mouth.

Derek brought the bottle to his mouth and took a long drink then shook the bottle and sprayed the audience, who didn't mind one bit.

Spencer grabbed the bottle and took the same drink until the bottle was empty.

Rossi's stared at Hotch in anger as the man only stood there staring, not looking surprised at all. "Hotch?"

The agent looked at the other for a second before making his way over to the two men on the counter.

Agent Deacon and James looked towards the counter and James eyes widen in fear. He grabbed Adams by the arm, who was flirting with some waitress and made the Agent face the counter.

Agent Adams smiled to the waitress the pushed James hand off of him. "What!" When the other agent pointed, Adams looked towards where he pointed and his smile slowly faded. He took one step forward, as if that would prove his eyesight wrong.

There, on the counter grinding himself against his, so called fucking husband, was Spencer. The beautiful young man let the son of a bitch touch him all over.

In public.

Adams brows even more in anger and frustration as the two shared a tongue kiss in front of the crowd, then continued their, "sex with their clothes on" dance. Spencer grinding his ass against Derek's front. The boy looked...

Wet.

Adams felt himself getting hard at the sight.

Suddenly, Spencer was pulled off the counter.

Adams frowned and looked around before pulling his two friends out of the club.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer tried pulling his arm away from whoever had grabbed him. "Hey! Let go of me! I pushed her because she kept touching my hus...band..." He frowned when he was turned and faced with four familiar agents. The boy suddenly smiled knowingly. "Why hello."

Hotch stared with anger in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer shrugged with a grin. "It's a club. Everyone can come in."

Hotch glared. "You know what I mean. What are you doing in Quantico?"

Spencer smiled wider. "Oh... Did I give away a secret? Oops." He shrugged then walked closer to the agent. "How can I make to up to you?"

"Spencer!"

The young man laughed when he was pulled back by Derek. The older man looked at the agents and hissed. "...Hello..."

"Hello?" Rossi said back. "That's kind of strange coming from a ghost, don't you think?"

Derek tried to laugh but failed when it came out forced.

Hotch waved his hand. "Never mind that. We have to get Spencer out now. Meet me by the SUV's."

Derek's brows narrowed, and when Hotch nodded. Derek gulped. "Ok. Spencer, come on." He pulled his lover away from the agents.

The young man stared confused. "What's going on?"

"Hold on-"

"Rossi!" Hotch interrupted. "I'll explain on the way to the police station. Right now, it's best if Spencer wasn't here. We need to find Agents Adams, Deacon and James." He looked around the crowed club. "That's going to be a problem." He looked at JJ and Prentiss. "You two watch over Derek and Spencer Morgan. Now." He ordered urgently. "Rossi, we have to find those Agents before they find Spencer."

A/N: Two chapters in one day! The song is "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias.

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

Spencer hissed when Derek's grip got tighter on his arm. "Babe, ow! What are you."

"Sorry." Derek said low.

Spencer smiled. "You know I like it rough, but only when I have a say."

Derek sighed as he pulled Spencer up to the SUV. He turned towards his lover and shook his head. "Fucking agents just screwed us big time." He said angrily.

Spencer blinked confused. "What do you mean?" He said worriedly.

The darker man licked his lips, then opened his mouth to speak.

"He means Spencer, that Agent Hotchner isn't so smart after all." A voice said tauntingly.

The young man's eyes widen as he watched Adams open the SUV door then slowly walk out.

Derek quickly pulled Spencer behind him and shielded him with his body. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled.

Spencer urgently shook his husbands shoulder. "It's him." He whispered.

Derek glanced at Spencer, who nodded. The man looked back at the agent in front of him with narrowed brows. Agent Adams smirked and walked closer to the two.

"How do you enjoy my sloppy seconds, Mr. Morgan." He stopped and eyed the man before looking back at Spencer and licking his lips. "Still beautiful as ever."

Derek shook his head angrily with a look of disgust on his face. "You sick son of a bitch." He growled.

Adams chuckled. "I would love to stay and chat with you Mr. Morgan, but I have something else on my mind." His blush eyes trailed to the younger man. "I'm very hungry." He said lower. The man then nodded his head once.

Suddenly Derek felt Spencer's nails dig inside his arm and the younger man's startling scream ran through the air as he was violently pulled away.

Derek quickly turned, ready to charge and save his lover. Just as he reached for Agent Deacon's throat, a loud shot ran through the air.

Spencer shut his eyes when the loud sound rang in his ears. When he reopened his eyes, it was to see Derek holding his side, a look of pain and shock on the darker man's face.

Spencer's heart stopped then and there. Tears quickly ran from his eyes, straight down his cheeks as he watched the only person he ever loved, take a deep breath then fall sideways against the SUV.

"No!" It wasn't a scream, but more of a screech. Spencer tried getting loose from Agent Deacon's grasped, but the man was twice his size.

Agent Adams stared down at the man on the floor, his gun still facing the man who breathing had suddenly become heavy. "I don't know how you got out of that plane explosion, but you won't be able to escape death a second time."

Derek stood staring up at the man. His lungs seemed to be tightening making it harder to breathe. He gulped nervously as he eyed the gun near his face.

"If you...hurt Spencer..."

Adams chuckled. "You'll what? You can't even stand straight you fucking moron." He laughed.

Derek hissed as he tried moving an inch, but ended up grunting instead when Adams used his foot to push him back down. Derek could hear his lover struggling to get free and sobbing painfully.

Adams seemed to realize Spencer's struggle also, because he turned his attention to the young man, then slowly, thrillingly walked towards him. Spencer stopped fighting and froze when the man reached him. Agent Adams reached him and quickly grabbed his jaw, making Spencer gasp.

"I'm amazed Spencer, you've grown so much. You were such a broken child and yet here you are... a criminal." Agent Adams took a step closer to him. "And I'll be the one to make sure you-"

"Agent Adams!"

The man turned to his left to see Agents Prentiss and JJ. "BItches." He snarled.

"Adams, put the gun down!" Prentiss said as she held her own gun towards the man.

JJ's eyes widen at seeing Derek on the ground and Spencer being held. The blond slowly brought her hand to her cell on her side.

"Adams put the gun down!" Prentiss shouted again. "You already shot one man in cold blood, that counts for attempted murder. Don't add murder and kidnapping to those charges."

Spencer gulped nervously and blinked trying to slow his tears. It didn't help. "And rape." He said low.

JJ eyed the young man. "Spencer..." She questioned low.

The huge eyes looked towards the woman. Those eyes that once scared the shit out of the blond, now looked like a small child's. A scared child who had just told his parents he did something he wasn't suppose to, and he was scared of being scolded.

Spencer blinked rapidly then sniffled and shook his head angrily. "I trusted him. I trusted all of them."

Prentiss glanced at him before quickly looking at James, Deacon then back at Adams.

"Spencer..." His lover whispered.

He looked down at his lover. "I needed someone to love me, I thought they could help."

Derek shut his eyes trying to hold in and hide his emotions.

Spencer looked towards Agent Prentiss. "Do you know how it feels to have your own father kick you out at 16? Then the people who should be the next to help you, take advantage of you?"

The woman looked back at Adams when she heard a gun click. "How about this, _Emily_? You put your gun down, or I shot the asshole." He said with his gun pointed closer to Derek.

The woman stared with a death look of her own.

Adams tilted his head. "No?" He suddenly smirked, then just as quick pulled Spencer away from Deacon and held him in front of him as a shield.

Spencer's whole world went blank. Adams was so close, he could feel his breath on his ear. That same familiar breath from that unfaithful night. He shut his eyes and held his breath when he felt the gun under his chin.

"Now what will you choose, _Agent Prentiss_?" The man snarled through gritted teeth.

A/N: Ready for this?... One...more...chapter... D;

Review Please :)


End file.
